Ranma Cross
by Wing1
Summary: Ranma takes the place of Serge, on that fateful journey across dimensions. MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!
1. Prelude: The Arbiter

RANMA CROSS  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and events from Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takashi. The characters and events from Chrono Cross belong to Squaresoft. I am not making any money for this, just writing it for entertainment.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE: The Arbiter!  
  
"Hold on Ranma," Genma said as they sat in the boat. "You'll be alright."  
  
Dammit, Genma thought to himself, why had he been foolish to attempt the neko-ken training. Now, his son Ranma lay in the bottom of the boat, bleeding. The training had been a failure, and Ranma was dieing. Thank goodness he had found a scroll, talking about an ancient sea in China, the Sea of Eden.  
  
Soon, the coral reefs were in sight. A huge storm was blowing, and dark clouds surrounded the reefs. Genma managed to find the entrance to the sea, and paddled the boat in. Soon, he had reached a large city. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. There were screens and lights everywhere. Of course, they were all blown out by the storm. Shadowy figures seemed to walk around, none of them noticing the chubby martial artist, with his dying son in his hands. "HELLO!" Genma shouted. "Is anyone there?"  
  
  
  
::FATE SYSTEMS OVERLOADED::  
  
::Thank the maker,:: Prometheus thought. ::Now, to prevent anyone from accessing the Frozen Flame::  
  
::ACTIVATING SEARCH PROTOCOLS... TWO POSSIBLE SUBJECTS FOUND::  
  
Prometheus stared at the two humans inside Chronopilos. ::Lets see. The fat one is too old. He won't last very long. Then it will have to be the boy. Hmm... he will need to be repaired though.::  
  
::ACTIVATING GENETIC MANIPULATION::  
  
  
  
"Please, Someone help me!" Genma shouted. "My son is dying!"  
  
Suddenly, a soft white glow enveloped Ranma. The blood stopped flowing from him, and his wounds began to close. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "Papa?"  
  
"Oh thank the Gods!" Genma cried. "come on boy, lets go."  
  
  
  
::DAMAGES TO HUMANOID-LIFE FORM REPAIRED::  
  
::Good. Just one last thing to do::  
  
:: GENETIC CODE IDENTIFIED AS RANMA, THE ARBITER. SAVING ARBITER AS THE CHRONO TRIGGER. FATE SYSTEMS REBOOTING::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for the prelude. I was reading some crossovers and downloading some music, when I started listening to the song Radical Dreamers from Chrono Cross. Then, the thought hit me. What about a Chrono Cross, Ranma 1/2 fusion? I would have to make some changes in the series, but I think it will work. Can you picture Ranma with a Sea Swallow? Or performing Luminare?  
  
I will be replacing some of the characters from Chrono Cross, and using characters from ranma. For instance, The vain fighter Pierre, will now be the Blue Thunder, Tatewaki Kuno!  
  
By the way, there will be MAJOR spoilers from the game in here, so be forewarned!  
  
Also, if you are reading this on FanFiction.net, I took the age rating from the game, as I didn't know how this story will turn out. 


	2. Chapter 1: Where Tides Begin to Turn

RANMA CROSS  
  
Chapter 1: Where tides Begin to Turn  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and events from Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takashi. The characters and events from Chrono Cross belong to Squaresoft. Don't sue me, as I have barely a penny to my name  
  
The elevator rose, and stopped. As the gates opened, Kid, and Korcha walked out. "Alright, it's time. Lynx, we're gonna kick your butt!" Kid yelled, letting loose with a maniacal laugh. She turned towards Ranma. "Come on Ranma, lets go."  
  
Ranma nodded. He had no idea what was going on, but he somehow knew what he needed to do. They ran though a maze like structure, dodging monsters. They soon activated the transporter and reached the top floor. There, they came across two large gates. As Ranma walked up to them, there was a flash.  
  
Suddenly, he was in a strange room. Kid lay there, on the floor, not moving. Her dagger was in his hands, her blood dripped from it.  
  
Ranma bolted up, sweat dripping from his head. "It was just a dream," He muttered to himself as he wiped his brow. If Akane knew he was dreaming about other women, she would kill him.  
  
And the scariest part of the dream? "I couldn't even talk!"(1)  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma walked downstairs, stretching his arms out. "Good morning mother," he said.  
  
"Good Morning Ranma," Nodoka greeted him. "You better hurry, your almost late for school"  
  
Ranma took a glance at the clock, and was immediately wide awake. "Oh my gosh! Your right! I better hurry!"  
  
He burst out of the door. His mother locked at her watch. 3...2...1.... Ranma burst back into the door, gulped down his breakfast in record time, and grabbed the bento Nodoka handed him. "Thanks mom, bye mom."  
  
Ranma began to nod off as the teachers voice droned on and on. Why did school have to be boring? Ranma had started to drift to sleep, when a note was pressed into his hands. He glanced at it.  
  
Ranma,  
  
Meet me at the beach after school.  
  
Signed,  
  
Akane  
  
Ranma looked up at her. Akane looked at him and gave her most kawaii smile. (Darn it) He thought. He could never turn down that tomboy when she acted kawaii. He nodded, then quickly grabbed the eraser that was thrown at him.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, go to the hall."  
  
Ranma raced towards the beach. He smiled as he saw Akane standing there, smiling at him. "Hey Ranma. On time for once."  
  
"Hey Akane. You better have a good reason for asking me to come here. The old ghoul is going to be upset about me missing practice."  
  
Akane snorted. "since when did you care how Cologne felt? Besides, I thought Martial Artists didn't use weapons."  
  
Ranma reached into weapon space and pulled out his swallow. The twin bladed weapon flashed in the sunlight. "This is different," he said, giving a few two handed swings. "It feels like an extension of me, instead of a weapon." He smiled as he remembered the match he had had with his mother during the first few weeks of his training.  
  
Akane sat down and stared at the sea. "Isn't the sea beautiful? nothing seems to affect it. It just flows on and on."  
  
Ranma snorted. "All I see is a bunch of water." He shivered.  
  
Akane stood up and glared at him. "You sure do know how to ruin a romantic moment, don't you baka?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "What's so romantic about the sea? Besides, why would I want to have a romantic moment with some uncute tomboy."  
  
Akane's face grew red. Her hands opened up, mallet-sama appearing between them. "Ranma..." She growled.  
  
Ranma  
  
Ranma's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Akane paused, mallet-sama disappearing from her hands. "Hear what Ranma? I didn't hear anything."  
  
"That voice? Didn't you hear that voice?"  
  
Ranma  
  
"There! It just spoke again!"  
  
Akane looked at her fiancee worriedly. (Maybe I gave him a few too many hits on the head.)  
  
Ranma stared off into the ocean. A huge wave began to form, heading straight towards the beach. He began to feel his chi flow through him, and into the ground. A small black spot appeared on the ground, growing till it reached a few feet on either side of him. The chi began to flow around him. Suddenly he felt like he was falling, and then... he passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note: Phwww. That one gave me a headache. I'm having trouble fitting Ranma with the Chrono cross world. I don't want to write just what happened in the game, but extra stuff too. I'm having a little trouble and may have to rewrite things a couple of times  
  
Okay, now for a bit of prehistory. First, Genma failed to train Ranma in the Neko-ken. This has still left him with a small fear of cats however.  
  
Genma disappeared sometime shortly after Jusenkyo. Where he went? Only those who have played the game know:)  
  
I'm going to try and fit everything in around the area of China. Seeing as I don't know much Geography, and Ranma 1/2 adds in some mythical places, that shouldn't be too hard;)  
  
I've already decided parts of the storyline I'm going to be following, and some parts I'm going to be skipping. First off, I'm taking out the elements in favor of chi. Sue me later:)  
  
Secondly, I've already decided most of the characters I'll be replacing. It'll take me awhile to get done with chapter 2. In the meantime, I need to get some aspirin.  
  
P.S. Thanks to Gamefaqs for their extensive walkthroughs. I'm going to have to glance through them to remind me of much of the game.  
  
  
  
(1) Oh come on. Tell me ONE scene, where Serge actually talks. He has to have telepathy. People say he's told them something, but never once does he open his mouth! 


End file.
